Oh, What Lovely Mud
by Yugi the Skanky Hobag
Summary: One-shot. Yay! Mia's feeling bad after the battle on Venus Lighthouse and she needs to be cheered up. Guess whoooo? Yeah, like that's really hard!


Oh, What Lovely Mud

Yugi: My first one shot fic!

Chibi Asura: *snicker snicker* 

Chibi Atropos: *smacks Asura and builds a shrine to the story*

Yugi: *pats Chibi Atropos* Good muse!

Chibi Atropos: MOOSE!

Yugi: *sigh*

**********

Mia sat in the rain, letting each liquid sphere roll down her skin and penetrate her clothes. A distant mood engulfed her as she stared forlornly at Venus Lighthouse. The clash here, it seemed so long ago... Saturos, Menardi. They were dead and gone, and all because they believed their cause was right. They gave their lives for the Lighthouses, and Mia helped take them. She saw them again, their bloody bodies plunging into the gaping mouth of Venus. And that blood, the blood of the two Adepts, was on her hands. On Isaac's hands. On Ivan's and Garet's. Was it really necessary? Were their deaths in vain?

Isaac watched Mia from the woods surrounding the base of Venus Lighthouse. She was so pretty in her element, but she looked so sad. The rain dribbled down her gloomy face, plastering blue hair across her forehead. Something was wrong; she kept staring at her hands peculiarly. What happened to her? It had been only one day since the illumination of Venus Lighthouse, but they were blocked from continuing their quest until the rain ceased. Did she not want to go? He debated approaching her. Isaac didn't want to seem meddling, but he also longed to comfort her unhappiness.

Then the Mercury Adept buried her head in her arms and knees, shuddering with gentle sobs. Isaac took action.

As her tears blended with the rain, Mia drew upon Mercury to attempt calming herself. All people die. They come to the earth, like rain, and become part of the big picture. Then they returned to the sky when their duty was done. But... What if Menardi and Saturos didn't finish their duty?  _I ended their lives before their task was complete_, she blamed herself. Suddenly she trembled, feeling someone brush slightly against her. Mia didn't dare look up.

Isaac sat beside her, staring up at the swirling glow of Venus above. He felt surges from time to time from the globe of pure Psynergy. Isaac vaguely wondered if Mia felt the same rush from Mercury Lighthouse, then looked over at her. She was ignoring him.

Finally, Mia couldn't resist anymore and she lifted her head, blinking tears from her lashes. A gasp lingered on her lips as she found herself looking right into Isaac's concerned eyes. She rubbed the tears off her cheeks frantically, but found that new one's just replaced them. Sniffing with embarrassment, she turned away from Isaac with a shameful countenance. _Seeing me in tears, crying my eyes out... Maybe it would've been better to die with Saturos and Menardi. I wish Isaac would just leave me be..._

Instead, Isaac did the complete opposite. Hesitating, he shyly put an arm around her shoulder. He felt odd just touching the girl. They had known each other for the majority of the quest, but never had he touched her. Sure, Garet slapped her on the back for a job well done all the time, but Isaac merely nodded approval. Feeling very awkward, he slowly drew her close. As she shifted self-consciously, Isaac felt his throat tighten. She didn't like him at all. His heart and head pounded, his face flushed. 

Mia froze in Isaac's grasp. What in Mercury was he doing?! Was he trying to make the situation worse? She was as still as possible, even her breath came low and shallow. It was so unlike the silent warrior to do this, so why was he here...? Several minutes passed and the rain never increased, never decreased. Blood from that frightful day's battle was even now splattered across the ground. Mia watched, still tense, and wondered whom it belonged to. Isaac? Garet? Ivan? Saturos? Menardi? Jenna? Felix? Sheba? _...Me?_

The two Adepts sat and watched the blood, dirt, and water churn together. 

Venus and Mercury as one. They found themselves reflecting on the battles atop Venus Lighthouse and Mercury Lighthouse. Mercury and Venus as one. Now both beacons were lit and only Jupiter and Mars remained. Blood. But the wind and fire didn't matter. Venus and Mercury, Mercury and Venus. The only thing that mattered was mud. The blood. Dirt, water, and blood. The mud. 

Soon, she felt Isaac relax by her, and she too loosened up. After the lengthy, strange silence, Mia's voice was welcome in the air. "Isaac?" 

No answer.

That was to be expected. "Do the deaths of our adversaries trouble you?"

Following a long pause came Isaac's answers. "Yes." Flashes of the battle came back to him in bloody sections. He relived with great detail the moment the carcasses of Saturos and Menardi fell into the Venus Lighthouse and vanished forever. But the nightmare was not over. With each Lighthouse came also a trial, one that was difficult for everyone to cope with. He knew in the depths of his soul that Jupiter and Mars would be even more demanding and grueling, but it would reinforce the strength of him and his friends. 

Mia sniffed and watched the ground again. The crimson spray was gradually washing away, leaving only the mud. _Yes. After the battle, Venus and Mercury will only remain._  It was a saying she had heard somewhere in the Inn of Imil once. She turned her head a little to look at Isaac, but found that he was faraway, probably reviving the experience. Mia's gaze came unfocussed as well. "Only Venus and Mercury will remain.." she murmured warmly.

"Huh?"

Isaac's monosyllabic question left unanswered. Abruptly, he found Mia's arms clasping him. Mortified, he drew her nearer to him and took hold of her. Isaac's face turned a shade of red similar to Garet's hair as his heart crushed his chest with each rhythmic blow. Suddenly, he was very glad that hugging didn't often involve actually looking at the other person. "I, uh, err.." He felt her arms tightening around his neck and he gulped hard, feeling very scared about his position. Dora's face came to mind, cooing and giggling at the Adepts from inside his head. But it was then that he noticed Mia's subtle weeping again, and his heart liquefied into mush. Trying to still his shaking hand, he stroked Mia's wet hair.

Feeling the gloved hand made Mia stifle her sobs and relax her hold. Isaac was there to comfort her, unlike anyone else. Ivan and Garet hadn't went looking for her, neither had Alex. Oh, Alex, that scumbag. Her former friend wouldn't waste a glance on her if it took a second from the Elemental stars. And here was Isaac, holding her tenderly and caressing her. She realized who mattered most and was content in his arms. 

Isaac, on the other hand, was scared to death and afraid for his life.

He grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment, wondering why she was clinging to him. The Venus Adept glanced down at the mud, fighting back the panicky feeling in his stomach. _But... Venus and Mercury... They go together. She knows that. But...But... But... Hey, Mia sure is pretty. _He tried to enjoy the company of the attractive young Mercury Adept... And became conscious that he did. He smiled timidly and let his hand rest on her damp hair.

The rain stopped. Isaac and Mia sat together, completely drenched. Both of their wounds from the  battle with Saturos and Menardi were closed. They released their holds on each other and walked back to Laliverno soaking wet. But they didn't care that they were covered in mud. Oh no, they didn't care. They loved the mud. And they loved each other. 

**********

Chibi Atropos: That was so sweet!

Chibi Asura: That was DISGUSTING.

Yugi: *shrugs* Well, people, there you have it. My first attempt at a one shot fic. It may be awfully awfulful, but hey! I don't care. Oh no, I don't care. I love... ICE CREAM! *runs off cackling insanely*

Chibi Asura: o_O 

Chibi Atropos: *happily works on the story shrine*

Chibi Asura: Drop a review and you'll find a muffin in your sock. Really, you will!


End file.
